


New Beginnings

by Uberniftacular



Series: Haley Jordan 'Verse [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uberniftacular/pseuds/Uberniftacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Emily Prentiss's life is about to change.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 1985.

Emily Prentiss is NOT HAPPY. After everything she’s been through this past year, her mother has decided that she’s far too much trouble to be living at the embassy any longer, and Emily is being sent off to _boarding school_. In England, of all places, and apparently this school has a reputation.

As she climbs reluctantly out of the car and makes her way towards the imposing building, her mother gives her a Significant Look: “Don’t screw this up again.” Emily glares at her mother for a moment, then puts on her best Ambassador’s Daughter face. Despite her feelings, it’s still best not to let her unease and displeasure show when entering a new situation for the first time. _Some_ of the things she’s learned from her mother seem to have stuck, anyway.

At the door, they are greeted by a woman who appears to be in her late 40s. She opens the door wide with a smile, saying, “Hello, Ambassador Prentiss, how lovely to see you again,” as she gestures for them to come inside. Emily follows her mother, blank-faced.

“And you must be Emily. Pleased to meet you, my dear. I am Arabella Fritton, headmistress here at St. Trinian’s school.” Miss Fritton turns her attention back to the ambassador, lowering her voice as she speaks. Emily still picks up phrases like “read her files from previous schools” and “should do nicely in this establishment,” and knows they’re talking about her, but her attention is drawn by her surroundings. As they pass under a balcony, she looks up to find several dozen girls in school uniform silently staring down at her. She stares back at them with her blankest face, and prepares herself for the usual rituals of trying to fit in at yet another new school.


End file.
